The invention relates to an optical transceiver module, and in particular to an optical transceiver module with simplified manufacturing process, and easier assembly and low cost.
In FIG. 1, a conventional optical receiver/transmitter module 10 includes a planar light wave circuit (PLC) 1, a ceramic plate 2 having an opening 3 and an optical fiber 4. The PLC 1, disposed on the ceramic plate 2, has an incident light inlet corresponding to the opening 3 of the ceramic plate 2. The optical fiber 4 is inserted into the opening 3 of the ceramic plate 2 is and is fixed at the incident light inlet of the PLC 1. Thus, assembly of the optical receiver/transmitter module 10 is completed after the ceramic plate 2 is fixed on a printed circuit board (PCB) via leads. However, it is necessary to use the ceramic plate 2 for the described optical receiver/transmitter module 10, and thus the manufacturing cost is high.
In FIG. 2, a conventional optical receiver/transmitter module 100 includes an optical fiber 102 having a core 120, a ferrule 104 made of Zirconium Oxide, a flange 106 made of free cutting copper, a PLC 108, a ceramic plate 110, a fiber cover 112, a plurality of legs 114, a base plate 116, and a PCB 118 having a V-shaped slot. The optical fiber 102 passes through the ferrule 104, and the ferrule 104 is coupled to the flange 106. The PLC 108 is fixed to the ceramic plate 110. The core 120 of the optical fiber 102 placed on the V-shaped slot of the PCB 118 corresponds to a waveguide incident surface of the PLC 108. The fiber cover 112, placed on the core 120 of the optical fiber 102, is thermally fixed to the PLC 108. The PLC 108 is electrically connected to the ceramic plate 110 by wiring. The ceramic plate 110 and the flange 106 are adhesively coupled to the base plate 116, to position the optical fiber 102 and the PLC 108 and prepare for the next connection. Thus, the optical receiver/transmitter module 100 can be completed after the legs 114 extending from the ceramic plate 110 are electrically connected to the PCB 118.
Although the utility amount of ceramic material can be reduced in the described optical receiver/transmitter module 100, it is still necessary to use the ferrule 104, the flange 106 and the ceramic plate 110 so that the corresponding manufacturing costs cannot be reduced. Further, the optical receiver/transmitter module 100 requires at least three steps more than the optical receiver/transmitter module 10, which increases the time and complexity of the manufacturing process.